The mess
by Kamahontas
Summary: She knew that Dimitri is crazy, and often acts like a child, but this was way more than she could expect. Anya & Dimitri.  I have to put it here, I know I make mistakes, English isn't my first language. So sorry, if there's something wrong.


**Okay, a short explaining. It's another cut part of the story, that at first was to be a chapter for my Anastasia FanFiction, called "Anastasia 2: Quite Happiness?", but because I had no clue where it would fit in the story, I left the idea behind, but today I thought I will just post it as a separated thing. It can exist as a totally separated story. The only connection with the main FanFiction is, that the kids from the orphanage are mentioned, and one of them appears for a short time. Grigory is the oldest orphan, only two years younger than Anya. He has the same name as Rasputin, but it's only the similarity of the name (but I spell it differently). I just used this name, because it sounds nice. :D And, why I ever thought of posting it, even thought it passed a long time since I wrote it? Well, probably because I think it's funny, and there's not so many stories like this out there in the net.**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

"Dimitri!" She yelled, as she saw the kitchen when she was back. "What the heck, you've been doing here?"

The floor was dirty from the mud, the cupboards sticky from the fruit juice, all looked pretty bad. She was glad that at least the table and chairs were more or less clear. But, in general the mess was horrible.

"Dimitri!" He still didn't come.

From the behind of one of the cupboards came Grigory. He had one duster threw across his shoulder, another in his pocket and holding a swab.

"He went with the younger kids to the playground. I look over the rest and try to clean all this shambles."

"Shambles, ha, it looks like St. Petersburg after the February Revolution!"

"Well, if not worse…" Grinned the boy apologetically. "The youngest ones were playing in the garden, even when it started to rain. Only when it was already raining too hard to stay outside, they ran here. They were all dirty from the mud and grass. Dimitri told them to at first get changed, but everything was already in a mess. But, soon the twister, or as you nicely called it, the February Revolution came back. The juice on the cupboards and crumbs are the result of willfulness. Unfortunately, we couldn't control them, only when Dimitri stood on the table and yelled, the kids became quiet. The table and chairs I already cleaned, but it was in the same condition as the cupboards. The table cloth is drying outside. Gladly all the spills disappeared…"

"So, am I to understand that Dimitri told you to clean all this, and he just went out?" Anya was getting mad.

"No. He told me to go with the kids, but I thought it'd be better, if you'd get angry with me. Plus, I know that I was always good in giving a relation from an event. Dimitri didn't want to agree, but I just pushed him out with the kids, and began the cleaning. The rest, which is over half of the group spread somewhere around the house. I guess, most of them are just doing their homework, and the rest is probably in the living room playing with Pooka.

Anya wasn't angry anymore, rather opposite, she began to laugh.

"How long you're already cleaning?"

"It'll be an hour."

"So, Dimitri's out for an hour?"

"Yeah. He should be back soon."

"Hope so. Leave it, I'll finish this. You wanted to go somewhere today, right?"

"Yeah, to the library, but I'll do it tomorrow. I rather help you and don't feel guilty. You know, in a way it's also my fault. I didn't help Dimitri too much…"

"He needs whole White Army to help him, when he's staying alone. He's worse than babies…" She said cynically.

Grigory laughed, even though he tried to be serious.

"Well, fine. I'm going to find some old rugs and I'll help you." Said Anya and left the kitchen.

Just as her charge told her, the kids were playing in the living room. They brought that toy-train and placed it on the floor.

"I'm back. Nice shambles. Dimitri occurred to be a very good tutor." The cynics still sounded in her voice.

"We're sorry…" The orphans frowned sadly.

"Oh well, never mind. But, just for future, don't try such things again, alright?"

"What our punishment will be?" Asked one of the boys.

"Take your train upstairs and help me with the cleaning."

The kids looked at one another, surprised. Only this? They just have to help Anya cleaning?

"Well, be back in a minute!"

"Fine, but… maybe find some old clothes? It's still pretty dirty in the kitchen."

"Okay."

Anya entered her room, and put Her old tunic on. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. 'And we're back to the past… To think it was my everyday stuff… I look like a streetwise! Oh well, as for cleaning it's just perfect.' She thought. She put her hair in a ponytail, and frowned. She forgot how bad she once looked.

"Okay, let's get started!" She called, entering the kitchen. 'and then, I'll have a word with Dimitri…' She added in her thoughts.

After only half an hour the room looked like before she left. The cupboards and table seemed to be brand new, the floor was so clean that it was shining, all it needed was the polishing.

"Well, we did it very fast." She smiled. "I guess it wasn't too hard punishment?"

"Not at all!" Cheered the kids.

"Good." Anya looked at them, bit puzzled. They were still standing In a Line, like they were Whiting for some more tasks to do. "We're done… Why you're standing like this? You can go and play now."

"That's all? What about polishing the floor?"

"I'll take it on me. Hey! Don't look at me in this odd way." She laughed. It seemed that the kids were still not used to the fact that they were treated well. "You've helped me a lot. And now…" She didn't finish, because she heard the smash of the front door. She went to the hall. "Nice mess, Dimitri. Never would I expect something like this." Anya greeted her boyfriend ironically. The man asked the children to go upstairs.

"What are you talking about?"

"What I'm talking about? About the floor grimy from the mud and grass, fruit syrup on the cupboards and table, not to mention the crumbs everywhere!"

"Oh, you mean this mess… You're right, my bad. I should be more careful. But, do you have to stout at me so loudly?"

"I do, because otherwise, you wouldn't care! I'm not angry about the mess itself, but that you left the kids alone in the kitchen! The knives lie on top, just next to the stove! Someone could get hurt! You're like a child yourself! You need a nanny for all the time!"

"Oh, come on. Calm down. Nothing bad happened." Dimitri groaned.

"Thanks Goodness! But, it was close. Next time when I'll have to go out, I'll call Sophie or Vlad to help you. I can't leave you even for an hour!"

"Doesn't matter." He mumbled. "Do what you want. I don't care. But, stop yelling at me!"

"What you're arguing about this time?" Suddenly Vlad was by them. He was passing by and just wanted to see how his friends are doing.

"Glad you came! Please, tell him something, or better, remove him from my sight!"

"What have you done to her?"

"Nothing! It's just Anya going into hysteria!"

"Ha!" Anya got annoyed, and left the men alone. She joined the kids upstairs.

"Oh no, still the same…" Muttered Vlad.

"The same? It's worse!" Yelled Dimitri. "Now Anya's angry with me only because the kids turned our kitchen into… a mess."

Vladimir laughed loudly. These two will never change, he thought.


End file.
